indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 85
Back - Next (Back to Logs) This session was played on October 11, 2018. Synopsis Trivia * Transcript PM Seirixori: Seir gets up in the morning, early but not as early as the other day, and heads over to Ryleigh's. Once there she hesitantly knocks on the door. PM Ryleigh Alastair: This time, there's some shuffling sounds from inside. Ryleigh opens the door, dressed in her undergarments. "S-Seirixori?" She yawns out. PM Seirixori: Seir blinks and then throws up her hands, "I still got here too early? Ugh," she grumbles. "Sorry, I wanted to see if you were ready to go today... but also a possible weird question or two?"(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh glances behind her, in the direction of her bed. She gives Seir a brief smile. "I'm usually up early, but I had a late night." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Come in," Ryleigh gestures Seir towards the small kitchen. "I'll answer whatever questions you have... or try to." PM Seirixori: Seir makes her way to the kitchen, "...So... uh... what exactly do you know about Asten?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: You see Ryleigh stretch a bit, then she holds her hand up in a "just a moment" way before she walks over to her bed and whispers something to Rukiya, who's clearly still asleep or at least half asleep, but covered by bedsheets. PM Ryleigh Alastair: She returns to the kitchen and starts making coffee. "Do you want some?" Ryleigh asks Seir, motioning to the coffee.(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir shrugs, "I don't know, I've never had it before." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'll make you a cup, and you can try it." Ryleigh continues to shuffle around the tiny kitchen space, pulling out 3 mugs, and eventually giving one to Seir, taking her own, but leaving Rukiya's until she stirs. "Okay, so what do I know about Asten. That's a broad question. He's the god of truth and freedom, of the sun and song..."(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir takes a cautious sip and it sits in her mouth for a moment before she just lets the liquid fall out of her mouth and back into the cup, "That... that is really gross." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh chuckles. "It isn't for everyone." PM Seirixori: "Ok, aside from the easy stuff..." She pauses, "I... should have really thought about this before asking." Seir sighs, "I don't really know how following a god works... since I don't... well I can actually talk to the ones I know, so asking you what Asten does now might not be something you can answer..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm not sure what it is you're asking me," Ryleigh says with a raised eyebrow. "I swore an oath to uphold Asten's law and in return he gifted me with divine power. Every morning I sing in Asten's name and acquire my powers for the day. Granted, I haven't met many Asten followers who that, most of them just pray." PM Seirixori: Seir starts tapping her finger on the counter, "I'm... I guess I'm just trying to figure out if he's..." she groans. "Takara isn't very fond of him and told me to be careful about the company I keep and the people they follow." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Ah," Ryleigh nods her head, understand dawning on her. "That."(edited) PM Seirixori: "That?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh grips her coffee mug a little tighter, her eyes closing as she takes a deep breath. When she reopens them, she explains, "Ironically, Asten is the primary god of Ascus, a place where non-humans are anything but free. The people there use his teachings for their own gain, rather than for his glory. The Asten that Ascus follows isn't the true Asten."(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir frowns, "I guess that could be part of it... but she also mentioned him preferring style over substance." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "That all goes together. The temples in Ascus that were build in Asten's name are often flashy and the people who worship there have a warped perception of who and what Asten stands for." Ryleigh's tone changes to something darker as she says, "They use his name as a justification for their bigotry, their wars, and their genocide."(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir nods, "Okay..." she fidgets with the bottom of her shirt, "thank you. I-- I just wanted to make sure that... well, I don't know, that you weren't just blindly following, I guess." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sets down her coffee, her face is still tense. "I wasn't just raised by tieflings." She sighs, like it's hard to explain. "When you're poor, it takes everyone pitching in to make things happen. So, I spent the most time with Kizer and Clemency, but I learned about Asten from Torynn and his husband. They were adventurers in their youth," Ryleigh smiles a little, "and they used to tell me about their travels. As dragonborns, they encountered racism regularly." She runs a hand through her hair. "They all believed so much in what Asten stood for that I refuse to think that those religious zealots are right."(edited) PM DM: Rukiya's sleep-heavy voice comes from the lump on the bed as she wraps the sheets around her better to sit up. "Why is there so much tension in the room?" She yawns and rubs her eyes. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm sorry, l'auorphiem," Ryleigh says, her voice taking a much softer tone. She walks over to Rukiya, offering her the mug of coffee, and a kiss. PM DM: She takes both and hums appreciatively. "I love you." It's unclear if she's referring to Ry or the coffee. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh chuckles, a lot of the tension in her face and shoulders falling away when she does. PM Seirixori: "Sorry..." Seir whispers, shuffling her feet. "Um...I know about the first part." She ends up mumbling something about dragonborns but all you can hear is 'pretty'. She then clears her throat, changing the subject, "Were we--did we want to leave today?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You don't have to apologize, and we can leave today," Ryleigh answers. "But before we move away from our previous conversation... I don't want you to think that I'm following Asten blindly, there are other people who believe in the real Asten. It's just, in Ascus, there are more people who believe in the misinterpreted version of him." PM Seirixori: Nodding, Seir smiles, "Well, I'm glad you don't. We probably wouldn't be friends... and that would suck." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks back to Seir, taking her hand. "You know me well enough to know that I ask too many questions and I'm too untrusting to simply follow." After a moment, Ryleigh pulls Seir into a hug and mumbles, "I'm sure that's what Takara meant when she was talking about Asten. This isn't something I enjoy talking about... for reasons I don't really want to go into right now. But maybe one day, I'll talk to you about it more." PM Seirixori: "Okay," Seir breathes a sigh of relief and the tension leaves her body. "Can I practice a little here while you get dressed? And then we can go get everyone else." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Practice what?" Ryleigh says with a confused look. PM Seirixori: Seir laughs, "Flying. I'd rather fall on my face inside than out there." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Oh," Ryleigh laughs lightly. "Sure. Just don't look this direction. I'd hate to have to explain to your wife and the others that you saw Rukiya naked and died of embarrassment."(edited) PM Seirixori: "I-I'm not embarrassed by nakedness, you know that." Seir huffs, her face red, and she quickly moves to the counter and shifts, gruffly twittering about as she does.(edited) PM DM: Rukiya laughs and gets dressed. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh rolls her eyes as Seir shifts and also gets dressed. Dawnguard HQ 6:07 PM] DM: Morning. Dawnguard HQ. 21 Gishmont 3Y20. Gunnloda's bringing a platter of eggs and bacon from the kitchen and putting them on the table. There are already stacks of pancakes and all the fixings waiting. PM Urrak: Urrak comes downstairs, adjusting her belt as she walks. Her mithril is draped over her shoulder, leaving her in just her traveler's clothes. She smiles when she sees the spread of food. "By th' gods, Gunnloda. Yer a fuckin' legend. How long have ye been up? This is incredible," she starts to fix herself a plate and soon finds a seat to enjoy it. PM DM: She chuckles. "Same time as always." PM Urrak: "I guarantee if I woke up th' same time as ye, I wouldn't be able t' make a fourth o' this. An' not just because I'm a gods awful cook, either," she takes a large bite of eggs PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh, dressed in her armor and holding Rukiya's hand, walks in the front door. There's also a tiny bird perched on Ry's shoulder. PM Urrak: "Mornin'," Urrak says around a mouthful of food, "That you, Seirixori? Or are ye jus' collectin' wild life now, Ry?"(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Are you implying I couldn't collect animals? Maybe I have a strong affinity towards them." Ryleigh playfully jokes. PM Urrak: "Maybe, but yer clanky armor would scare 'em away before ye could," she says with a smirk PM Seirixori: Seir jumps down, clumsily landing on the table and then puffs out her chest. She starts chirping and hopping around.(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda calls her over and sets a plate down for her. PM Urrak: "G'mornin' t' you too, Seirixori," Urrak waves her hand, motioning Ryleigh and Rukiya over, "Come get some food, it's amazin' as always." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh tugs Rukiya to table and they take a seat. PM Seirixori: Seir kind of trips over her tiny feet and practically barrels into Gunnloda and manages to hop on her hand. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You need to eat something, homashoc," Ryleigh says to birdSeir. PM DM: Gunnloda carries Seir over to the plate and sets her down in the chair. "She's right, sor'odko." PM Urrak: "I know I've said ye eat like a bird but ye'd have t' actually eat somethin' fer that t' be true," she chuckles a bit and finishes off her eggs. PM Seirixori: Seir shifts back, and rests her chin on her hand, "I eat." She mutters and starts stirring around the food. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Seirixori was telling me this morning that she wants us to head out today." PM Urrak: "Today, wow, have ye done all th' research ye wanted t' do?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shrugs. "We have what we need." PM Urrak: "So how're we gettin' there? Is it safe t' teleport in? Not really in th' mood t' jump int'a another war zone." PM DM: Rukiya: "I asked around a bit. It seems like some of the places are a bit destabilized, but the city Ryleigh mentioned, Cusmasir, is fairly well controlled. The teleportation circles will take us to the Temples of Hermes. There's one in each city-state." PM Seirixori: "Do they have a temple of Artemis?" Seir asks around the fork in her mouth. PM DM: Rukiya shrugs. "I don't know specifics of locations for temples. Just that Cusmasir is Apollo's and there are at least small temples to Hermes in the capitals." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Why the interest in Artemis?" Ryleigh asks Seir, as she points back down to Seir's plate in a 'eat' motion. PM Seirixori: Seir frowns and stabs a pancake, "Just wanted to say hello." PM Urrak: "I'm sure ye'll find a way t' say hey," Urrak stands and slips her long mithril shirt over her head. "If we're headin' out t'day, I'll go grab my gear. Thanks fer breakfast, Gunnloda" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Just wanted to say hello," Ryleigh parrots, while shaking her head. "I don't know if I'll get used to how casual you make talking to the gods." PM Seirixori: Seir just shrugs, muttering something incoherent around her fork again. PM Urrak: Urrak comes back down, bracers and pack on. She holds her sword by the middle of its sheath as she sits. She pulls a whetstone from her pack and slowly sharpens her blade a bit, "Been neglectin' it," she says to the air around her PM Urrak: She sheathes the sword again and straps it to her back. "So, ready when ye are I s'ppose." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We can leave when Seirixori finishes eating." PM Urrak: "A'course, a'course, no rush" PM DM: Rukiya tries to smother her snicker. PM Seirixori: Seir looks down to hide her glare and shoves food in her mouth, and while she's trying to eat it she's also struggling with it. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh mouths something to Seir. PM Seirixori: Seir raises 1 finger and frowns. Then just shrugs and makes a so-so motion with her hand. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh frowns, but doesn't comment further. PM Urrak: Urrak makes a thumbs up motion as she looks around the room, a questioning look on her face PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You look ridiculous," Ryleigh states as she stands, offering her hand to Rukiya. "Are we ready?" PM Urrak: "Look who's talkin', tin can," she smirks and stands. "Ready." PM DM: Rukiya takes her hand and stands. "Hope you don't mind if I tag along. I wouldn't mind seeing Shasem myself." PM Urrak: "Glad t' have ye. Th' more manpower th' better." PM Seirixori: Seir stands, some food still in her mouth, and grabs her stuff from the bottom of the stairs where she left it this morning. PM DM: So you all go to the Temple of Vydea again, though this time, you ask for the teleportation circle rather than the library. You’re passed off to a human man in blue wizard’s robes, slightly different from the acolyte robes you’re used to. “Hello. My name is Tyron. How might I be of assistance today?” PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We'd like to teleport to Cusmasir, please." Ryleigh reaches into the bag of holding for a teleportation ticket. PM DM: He takes the ticket, examines it, and passes his hand over it with an incantation. He nods, satisfied, and drops it into a hidden slot before leading you to the next room. There’s a glowing runic circle on the ground. He takes out a book and starts copying sigils around the circle in chalk. PM DM: He finishes the sigils, double-checks his work, then puts the book down. “All ready for a one-way trip to the Temple of Hermes in Cusmasir. Please step into the circle.” PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh steps into the circle, pull Rukiya with her. PM Seirixori: Seir squeezes Gunnloda's hand, hesitating slightly before she also steps into the circle. PM Urrak: Urrak walks forward and makes sure the stand as close to the middle as possible. "I ain't about t' get splinched..." she mumbles PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shakes her head at the comment. Cusmasir PM DM: Once everyone is situated, he begins an incantation, waves his arms, and you are suddenly in a different room, standing on an identical glowing patch of floor. The air is warm and humid. The room is large and one side of it has no wall- only pillars to hold the roof. A well-built, tanned human man approaches, wearing a flowing white robe that drapes over one shoulder, fastened with a clasp in the shape of a caduceus. He smiles through his beard and opens his arms in greeting, though he falters a bit when he looks over the group. He quickly recovers and continues what is likely a rehearsed introduction. “Hello! Welcome, travelers, to our beautiful city of Cusmasir. Is this your first time in our glorious home?” PM Seirixori: Seir's eyes narrow slightly, before she nods. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It is," Ryleigh greets, a charming smile in place. "We've come to enjoy the beautiful art, and seascapes of your city." PM Urrak: Urrak perks up a bit at the mention of art. PM DM: He chuckles heartily. "Well you've come to the right place. I am Elatos, servant of Hermes the Fleet-Footed, Giant-Killer, God of Travelers and Trade.” He looks over the group again, as if he's looking for something. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh watches his eyes wander, before saying, "Excellent, well, if you don't mind... we'd like to get to it."(edited) PM DM: He looks back to Ryleigh and Rukiya. "Yes, sorry. I was just... perhaps you'd like an escort. Ladies such as yourselves should not be wandering alone, even accompanied by your... servants?" PM Urrak: "Is he talkin' about us?" Urrak whispers to Seir PM Seirixori: "Probably," Seir manages through gritted teeth. "I should just teleport as animal from now on." She mutters. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "They're our friends, not our servants," Ryleigh corrects him, careful to keep her tone light. "And I think we'll be alright without an escort, but we appreciate your concern." PM DM: "Of course. How can I help you find your way?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "An inn would be a great place to start." PM DM: He nods and thinks for a second, then turns to point. "If you head this way, towards the sea, then you can follow the road down towards the harbor. Jocasta's boarding house will be three roads down, on the right."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Thank you," Ryleigh says, giving him a wink, before walking past him. PM DM: As you walk out, you start to notice that most of the people around you are human. Most of them are men. Nearly all the women you see are accompanied by a man. PM Ryleigh Alastair: As soon as she looks around she says, "I already hate this place." PM Urrak: "We already stand out in a crowd in Vyon, but here...this is gonna be interestin'." PM DM: Most of the people are wearing the same style of robe as Elatos, draped over one shoulder and length between the knee and ankle. Many are white, though other pale colors are visible. Now and then, you see a man in deep blue with a symbol in brass- a circle with an arc over it to give the impression of an eye. PM Seirixori: "I mean, if we want, I can look like one for a short time." PM Urrak: "If any of ye have some bandages I could probably do th' same. Played a man before, it ain't hard." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No, it'll be fine. Just everyone stick together. No one's going to bother us," Ryleigh says with confidence. PM Brimeia: "Now you see why I wanted to get away from this place?" Brimeia grumbles grumpily. PM Urrak: Urrak pats her shoulder PM Seirixori: Seir just shakes her head at Ryleigh's comment and focuses on their surroundings. PM Urrak: Urrak looks around as they walk, "Y'know, misogyny aside, these folks now how t' live. Those robes must be nice in this heat." PM Brimeia: Brimeia gives Urrak a look. "Misogyny is only one of a great many problems with this place." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh heads in the direction the man gave them, towards the inn. PM DM: You head toward the sea, visible to the south here and there between buildings. The center of the city seems to be at the top of the hill as you head down towards sea level. PM DM: Three roads down, you do find the building that he mentioned- Jocasta's Boarding House for Women. PM Brimeia: Bri grumbles loudly at the sight of the sign. PM Urrak: "Ah...I see," Urrak grumbles, "Ok, I take it back, yer right Bri this place sucks." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "What?" Ryleigh asks Brimeia. "At least we won't need 'an escort' to book a room here." PM Brimeia: Brimeia just groans more. "Have I mentioned I hate this place?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shakes her head and enters the inn. PM DM: Inside, there are a couple women sitting at a table talking and a third stands and walks towards you. "Hello, can I help you?" PM DM: She's dressed similarly to the men, but her robe covers both shoulders and is tied around the middle with a leather strap. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I was wondering how much 3 rooms would be for the evening?" 8:30 PM] DM: "We don't have separate rooms, just by the bed. One person per bed in a common room, two coppers per person per night." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh turns to the group, "Is that okay with everyone?" PM Urrak: Urrak nods and opens her mouth like she's going to say something but stops herself PM Brimeia: "We don't really have a choice... unless you want to go someplace a little more... colorful." PM Seirixori: "I'd rather sleep outside," Seir mutters. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Turning back to the woman, Ryleigh politely says, "We'll be back, thank you for your time." PM DM: She nods. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh exits the inn, the group in tow. Once they're outside she says, "Okay, so what's the deal here Brimeia? Explain why the man at the circle wanted to give us an escort and why he sent us to a women's boarding house." PM Brimeia: Brimeia shrugs. "Women are expected to be escorted around here at all times. Men are in charge or whatever." PM Brimeia: "They also have fun fun ideas about what sort of people are allowed to roam freely." PM Urrak: "Are uh, are folks like you, Seirixori an' me usually servants?" PM Brimeia: "At best." PM Urrak: "So I'm assumin' we shouldn't walk alone out 'ere, then." Urrak sighs, "What did ye mean about stayin' somewhere more 'colorful'?"(edited) PM Brimeia: "Places that don't care about the law. But there probably aren't too many around here. Too close the throne and all." PM Brimeia: "We should watch out for those blue guys too. Lapis's men." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Okay... well, we're here to get information on you. Are you willing to take us to where you grew up?" Ryleigh asks tentatively. PM Brimeia: Brimeia sighs. "Yeah, I can take you all there." PM Seirixori: "Are we still sure about the not needing to look like a man thing?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia kind of chuckles. "What, you really wanna pretend to be one?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You shouldn't have to hide who are," Ryleigh says, a little heatedly. PM Brimeia: "Easy for you to say." Brimeia says it matter of factly. There's no heat in the statement. PM Urrak: "I'm sure there'll be places where our lack o' 'escorts' is gonna be a problem, but fer now, let's save yer magic." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's brows furrow in concern. "Lead the way Brimeia..." PM Brimeia: "Wait, like.. .you wanna go to the place I grew up like... right now? Or do you mean like a place we can sleep where people won't ask questions?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I want to go to the place you grew up. I just wanted to make sure we could find somewhere to sleep tonight." PM Seirixori: "I don't want to pretend anything, but I also know how much easier it is to get around when I'm something else." PM Urrak: "R-Ryleigh, do ye really think ye stayin' there is...wise?" PM Brimeia: "The women there wouldn't bother us... probably." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh groans. "Gods. If we finish what we came here to do today than we won't have to stay the night in the city at all." PM Urrak: "That's...not my concern, Bri. An' Ryleigh, I'm just sayin' that with...well with yer nightmares in a place like that..."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'll be fine," Ryleigh curtly says. "The sooner we find out about Brimeia's past the sooner we can leave. So please, can we just get moving." PM DM: As you're talking, standing in the center of the road, a man in blue approaches and speaks directly to Ryleigh, though he gives Rukiya some deference. "Havin' some trouble?" He eyes Urrak, Seir, and Bri before asking Ryleigh, "Where's your escort?"(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir just makes a motion like, 'See???' PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's eyes close as if she's praying for patience, but when she turns to speak to him all her ire is gone. "We're just visiting... passing through." Ryleigh looks the man up and down and grins. "An escort isn't necessary, but thank you for your concern." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Brimeia, please lead the way. I won't ask again." PM Brimeia: Brimeia tenses at the sight of the man, but does her best to pretend it's all normal when he doesn't recognize her. PM Brimeia: "Right... yeah," she says hesitantly to Ryleigh, casting a worried glance back at the man before walking away as quickly as she can without looking hurried. PM Brimeia: When they get some distance, she turns to Ryleigh. "If you want to make it to the Lapis manor without us getting thrown in jail or something, try some bullshit excuse next time?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Excuse me? If you had just lead the way when I asked you to, he wouldn't have approached us at all."(edited) PM Brimeia: "Hey, look. I hate it as much as you do. I'm not criticizing. Just saying." PM Seirixori: Seir rubs her temples, partially ignoring the conversation, "How long will it take to get there?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh looks like she's going to respond, but her mouth snaps shut when Seir speaks. PM Brimeia: "And those guys are everywhere.... huh. Don't see any of the red guards... odd," she mumbles to herself. PM Brimeia: She looks up at Seir's question. "Huh? Oh. not too long. As long as we don't get stopped again." PM Seirixori: "I need to know exact time, and I can make sure we won't." PM Brimeia: "Oh. Uh.." Brimieia looks around and thinks a moment. "Used to take me about 20, but that's dodging all the redshirts. So... maybe half that?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Redshirts?" PM Seirixori: "Perfect, let's make it faster." Seir takes a moment to look around and kind of steps behind Urrak to cover herself as she uses disguise self to look similar to a few of the regular men they've passed by. "Got the look, but not quite the voice," She says quietly. PM Brimeia: "Like that guy in the blue clothes, but red. They were the guards of Shasem. I was just thinking it's odd we haven't run into one yet." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Alright, lets get going. Seirixori's disguise is on a time crunch." 9:28 PM] DM: Brimeia leads you back up the hill to the top. There's an open space full of people- mostly human men- conversing and browsing the temporary market stalls. There is an open area to the south of the open space, leaving the sea visible from atop the cliffs the city sits on. To the north of the space is a large temple with a marble statue of a young, naked man, a cloak draped over his shoulders and a lyre in his hand out front. With a manly man as your escort, your group cuts directly through the space to where there are a handful of stately manors spaced out around their own private plaza/garden spaces. The largest of these is marked with a bronze eye like the men in blue have. PM Urrak: "Fancy." PM Brimeia: "That one there. With the bronze eye thing." PM Brimeia: Brimeia points to the Lapis manor. PM Urrak: "Good gods, Bri, that's yer home?" PM Brimeia: Bri glances sideways at Urrak. "It's not my home." PM Brimeia: "But I assume I was born there, yeah." PM DM: Rukiya looks around. "I'd guess this guy's probably important. What's the name?" PM Brimeia: "Hipponax Lapis." PM Brimeia: Bri's lip curls at the mention of the name. PM DM: Rukiya gives Ryleigh a weighted look. PM Seirixori: "So I know I made it easier for us to get over here, but... now what?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sighs at Brimeia's response. PM Brimeia: Brimeia shrugs. "I don't know. But I probably shouldn't stroll up to the door." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Do you know the layout of the manor?" PM Brimeia: "Uhh.. not really. Why? What's your plan? I know you wanted to find out more about my bloodline or whatever but how?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "How long has it been since you've left?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia frowns, touches her fingers together like she's counting. "About fifteen or so?" PM Brimeia: "If they haven't changed anything, I remember how I got out from the cellar." She shrugs. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shakes her head. "That's a long time... I don't think we'd find anything here." She taps her chin in thought. "We need to find a place that'll give us information on Lapis."(edited) PM Urrak: "Well that ain't gonna be here. Bri, where's this places' seedy underbelly?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No, not those kind of places," Ryleigh says exasperatedly. "Common criminals won't know how Lapis came to power." PM DM: Rukiya: "We could ask the daughters." PM Ryleigh Alastair: It's Ryleigh's turn to give Rukiya a weighted look.(edited) PM Brimeia: Bri looks over too, surprised. PM Brimeia: "Daughters?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm not sure... but I think we may have to. What about them?" Ryleigh asks Rukiya, nodding her head to the group and ignoring Brimeia. PM DM: Rukiya shrugs. "What do you usually do with them when you meet?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Bring them along, but last time that didn't go as well as I'd hoped." PM Brimeia: Bri leans towards Seir. "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" she whispers. PM Seirixori: Seir shakes her head but doesn't look too worried or put out. PM Urrak: "I'm assumin' ye two have some friends here?" Urrak crosses her arms PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh tilts her head, quirking an eyebrow as she says, "We have friends everywhere, Urrak." PM Urrak: "A'course ye do. So, where can we meet 'em?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Who said you were invited?" Ryleigh smirks. PM Urrak: "Ryleigh, as much as I like t' joke, ye know leavin' th' three of us colorful folk out here alone ain't wise." PM Seirixori: Seir chuckles, "This isn't the only disguise I have." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh rolls her eyes. "Fine, I guess if you ask nicely you can come along." PM Urrak: "Well I'll be green fer th' rest o' my days so," she pauses and laughs at Ryleigh's comment. PM Urrak: "Ok, can we PWEASE come with ye t' see th' Daughters?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Brimeia, could you take us to the temple of Apollo is?" PM Brimeia: "Um. So, maybe I should explain that while I grew up here, I mostly only saw the inside of a cellar. I got out of here as fast as I could." PM Brimeia: "You could probably ask anyone passing by though. They might know." PM DM: Rukiya: "The temple at the top of the hill was probably his. Patron of this city. Also... he kinda looked like Asten." PM Urrak: "Whoa whoa whoa, wait, what?" Urrak holds up her hands. "Bri, ye lived in a cellar?" PM Brimeia: "Yeah?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We don't have time to discuss Brimeia's past in the middle of the road. Come on," Ryleigh starts walking in the direction of the temple.(edited) PM Urrak: Urrak pauses and puts a hand on Brimeia's shoulder, "If there comes a time ye want revenge, I'll be there with ye, ye hear me?" she pats her shoulder a couple times and follows Ryleigh PM Brimeia: Brimeia looks up, and it's another moment before she just says a quiet, "Thanks." Temple of Apollo PM DM: The temple is actually visible from Lapis's manor, practically next door. As you enter, a man approaches, this time in a white robe with a sun clasp. He speaks directly to manly man He!Seir. "Welcome to the Temple of Apollo the Bright. What brings you here today?" PM Brimeia: ((Can Bri try to talk for seir using perfrom? lol)) PM DM: (Like throw your voice? Yours won't be any deeper than hers?) PM Seirixori: Seir freezes, not used to the direct attention, and she glances at Ryleigh before answering, "Uh, just looking." She says, trying to sound like Nolanos, him being the only man she's spent any amount of time around.(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh crosses her arms and huffs indignantly. Before mouthing something to Seir.(edited) PM Seirixori: "Ah, sorry looking for the Daughters of Polymatheia." PM DM: Roll deception for me. PM Seirixori: ((Nat 20, 24)) PM DM: He looks over the group again. "Of course. This way, please." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh follows. PM Urrak: Urrak follows behind, sticking near Brimeia PM DM: He leads you through the temple to a staircase that leads down. Underneath the temple proper is shelf after shelf of scrolls and books. He continues through until he comes to a doorway that he opens and gestures for you to enter. PM Brimeia: Uncomfortable being out and about in public in daylight, Brimeia sticks to the back and tries to shrink herself as much as possible. PM Seirixori: Seir nods her thanks and enters. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh smiles and squeezes Rukiya's hand, then lets it go. PM Urrak: "Don't worry, I got ye." Urrak whispers to Brimeia. She follows the group PM DM: The room he leads you to is on the small side, and looks very similar to the study rooms in the Temple of Vydea. A table, chairs, some writing instruments. He shuts the door behind the last to enter. PM Seirixori: "He believed me." Seir whispers.(edited) PM DM: Rukiya: "I wonder if they have any books we don't have..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You did a great impression," Ryleigh says to Seir. PM Urrak: "Aye, very convincin'" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm sure they might," she says to Rukiya, with a bright smile, "I'd say we could come back so you could look but I don't think they'd let us in without a man." PM DM: Rukiya rolls her eyes and mumbles something too soft for anyone to hear. PM DM: A few minutes pass. PM Urrak: "We're sure this ain't a trap, right?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Nope," Ryleigh answers, casually leaning against the wall. PM Urrak: "Great." PM DM: The door opens and a woman with long black hair tied in a knot at the back of her head and a white robe is standing in the entry. She steps inside and closes the door. PM DM: She looks at each person before settling on Seir. "My name is Phoebe, and you are?" PM Seirixori: Seir looks over at Ryleigh and Rukiya. PM DM: She follows Seir's gaze. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh meets the woman's eyes and answers, "My name is Ryleigh and we're looking for information." PM DM: Phoebe: "Most who seek the libraries-- or the Daughters in particular-- are. What kind of information are you seeking?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Information on the Lapis family." PM DM: She raises an eyebrow. "What kind of information?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I want to know how he rose to power and what his family tree looks like." PM DM: She hums a little. "It's common knowledge that the Lapis family is descended from the oracle of the same name. Hence Apollo and the eye symbol. The family lineage is kept here in the temple, if you wish to peruse it." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I do." PM DM: She bows her head and moves to leave the room, and unless stopped, she will leave. PM DM: Once she's gone, Rukiya says something to Ryleigh in elven with a smirk. PM Seirixori: "This is like Serinar all over again, only Malica isn't here to save me from myself." PM Brimeia: "You're doing great." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Serinar?" PM Urrak: "I'd've asked her t'come, but Rodoza seemed t' take so much outta her." Urrak shrugs PM Seirixori: "A place we teleported to and I charmed a shopkeeper... and then panicked." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh starts to grin. "Oh, I see." PM Brimeia: "So the lineage thing will help you figure out...my problem?" Bri adds the last bit uncertainly, not sure if the place is safe or not. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I don't know. I'm hoping its more than just a family tree. The devil that you're contracted with struck a deal with your family at some point. Lapis is in a position of power, perhaps this 'oracle' was really a devil."(edited) PM Brimeia: "Huh. Okay. Sorry I'm not much help," she says sheepishly. PM Seirixori: "I have a question about us getting out of here, because I'm sure this won't last as long as we need." Seir motions to her disguise, tilting her head and smacking her invisible horn on the wall. "Shit." PM Urrak: "I can strap these down if need be," Urrak pats her chest PM Ryleigh Alastair: "When your time is up, shift into something small that one of us can hide." Ryleigh pointedly looks at Urrak, before she continues, "I'll make an excuse that the man who was with us left." PM Brimeia: "Urrak. Unless you can suddenly not be green, it won't do much good." PM Urrak: "Fuckin' racists..." Urrak grumbles PM Seirixori: Seir nods rubbing her horn a little. PM Brimeia: "Thanks for the help, Seirixori. You have a lot of handy spells. I see what you mean about magic." PM DM: The door opens and Phoebe re-enters holding a large book. She shuts the door behind her and sets the book down before opening it to a page about three-quarters of the way through. In the center of the page, a lineage chart shows Auletes and Alkmena had children starting with Hipponax, Hipponax had a wife named Shoshan, and together they had Nicolaus and Eidothee. The lines running from Auletes to Hipponax to Nicolaus are all thicker than the others.(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh frowns slightly as she looks over the book - it's definitely just a family tree. She looks up at Phoebe and asks, "Could we also look at some books about the oracle the Lapis family is descended from?"(edited) PM DM: "Of course." Back - Next (Back to Logs)